


How episode 9 should have ended

by haplo



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplo/pseuds/haplo





	How episode 9 should have ended

"Let’s go." said Peter walking towards the door  
"We can’t." said Neal in a soft voice. Peter turned around curious about his voice tone and quickly understood everything. His expression changed. Neal closed his eyes tightly. His heartbeat accelerated. He didn’t want to see his friend face full of sadness and anger.  
"Because you stole them." said Peter. Those words broke Neal’s heart and made him wish to be dead.  
"It’s not what you think" he tried to justify with a pleading voice "Please…"  
"Neal, you impersonated a fireman and you robbed the vault under my watch! You betrayed me!" Neal had never seen him so angry but also so hurt.  
"I can explain… " Neal was shaking and tried to approach to his caregiver. Peter rejected the contact and pushed him away and made him fall.  
"Don’t! Don’t you dare try to justify what you did. I put myself on a line for you all the time. I helped your father. I was charged for murder because of him! I nearly lost everything!"  
"I did it for you!" Neal shouted from the floor in his knees. "I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do to save you from jail. I didn’t want to lose you. Just listen to me…" Peter was looking at him mad but also confused.  
"What do you mean? From jail?"  
"I did everything I figured out but I couldn’t find my father."  
"So you forged his voice and I was cleared on false evidence." he affirmed gritting his teeth.  
"Look, even if you were found innocent, indictment would’ve ended your career at FBI because of me, because of my father. I couldn’t let that happened to you. Not after all you have done for me." Neal’s throat began to ache from the desire to mourn.  
"Put out your hands. I have to arrest you."  
"I’m sorry I hurt you. I did what I had to do to protect you. I did the right thing."  
"It’s not right." Peter said taking the handcuffs out of his trench coat. He started walking towards the ex-convict and noticed he was silently crying. His soul broke. He seemed so vulnerable. He only wanted to protect him. When he was only some inches away, Neal looked up into his friend eyes. Peter rested his hand in the young man’s head, caressing his soft brown hair. Neal’s eyes showed surprise and then he blushed and looked down again, with tears falling from his cheeks. Peter grabbed his mane stronger and made him show his face. Neal’s lips where trembling.  
Peter kneeled in front of him cleaning his tears gently with his strong hands. "I’m sorry" he whispered. "Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. I’m sorry I was so hard on you."  
Neal’s chest was still shaking. Peter hugged him until he stopped crying.  
"I’m sorry Peter; you have always been so good with me. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything to restore your confidence in me. Anything." Peter looked deep into his eyes and knew it was true. He seemed so vulnerable…then he took his face with his hands and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss. He didn’t know what Neal would do. But he didn’t have to worry, because his friend returned the kiss clumsily.


End file.
